Changing Destiny
by Writing Fangirl for hire
Summary: <html><head></head>Gabriel and Castiel choose to change destiny for love.</html>
1. How It Came To Be

_**Hello everyone! Just a little fic I thought up! Rated T because I rate all my things T just in case. Please understand that I don't own Supernatural or any of CW's characters I just bend them to my will and plan for world domin- oops. In any case... please enjoy.**_

_**Allons-y!**_

* * *

><p><em>Our story begins in Heaven where God is preparing to send two Angels again to Earth again. The mission of these two angels is one of love and sacrifice. And maybe a little bit of time bending. <em>

_"You do know what the consequences of your actions will be, correct my Children?" God asked the two angels before him. Both nodded their non-material heads. God smiled at them fondly._

_"The two of you have changed the world before, done a few things unexpected to all; except me of course. I am proud to have such fine children and servants," He said as he pulled their celestial forms closer._

_"I would ask whether you are sure that this is what you want, but I'm God so I already know that it is. So therefore I say to you, 'Go! You shall go through that life again, but in a different way. I know how it will end, but it is your pleasure to find out." _

_And with that God sent the Angels Gabriel and Castiel back to the physical plane of Earth; this time with their own bodies that he made specifically how he knew they'd want them, and no knowledge of the events that are to happen in their own timeline. _

_How? Well how should I know, I'm just the narrator. It's not like I'm Chuck. But on to the story..._

_Our main character is that of one Archangel Gabriel. Now, Angels have no gender, but humans do. And when one's father is the creator of the universe you can pretty much ask him to make you a body in whatever gender and what ever form one wishes. _

_This is precisely what our Heroine does. Notice that I choose the word Heroine (that means female hero for those of you who think that it is a fish or drugs) instead of Hero. That is because (as fore mentioned in the parentheses above) Gabriel requested a female body. _

_But I will save the description for later. For now we shall go to Scene One where our Angel finds herself as a janitor in a college. Now read on as I set the stage and bring to life a new reality in the words you comprehend. _

* * *

><p>Gabby Keys is sweeping one of the hallways when two impressively dressed men walk up to her. She smiles as she recognizes them as the Winchester brothers.<p>

Dean, the shorter one with green eyes and blonde hair, smiled at her all friendly like while Sam, the unnaturally tall one with greenish hazel eyes and long brown hair that fell in locks all around his head, got out an ID. Gabby knew that it was fake.

"Can I help you?" She asked, feigning innocence.

"Actually yes you can," Sam said as he showed her his fake badge, "I'm Agent Richards this is Agent Grimm we're from the FBI, we wanted to ask some questions about the death of the Professor." Gabby pretended to be interested.

"Ah yes, poor ol' fella. I started working here just a month ago and I'm the one who found the body," Gabby said faking a traumatized shiver, "I'll be having nightmares for years."

"Ah yes, I'm so sorry," Sam said with a soft smile. It almost looked genuine, but Gabriella guessed that he honestly didn't give a shit.

"Look," Dean finally said, "do you think you might be able to show us where you found him?" Gabriel faked dread and anxiety, biting her lip.

"Oh, I guess. If I have to," she finally said.

...

"People have died!" Dean was shouting at her. Gabriel resisted an urge to scream back that "that's what people DO!". She figured it had already been done.

"They deserved what they had coming to them," Gabby stated simply instead.

"Now," she said, snapping 2 super models into existence, "How about you agree to let me have my fun and you'll keep your supernaturally attractive self out of it. AND, because I'm amazing like that, I'll let you rent these lovely women."

"No."

Gabby sighed impatiently.

"Oh my my my..." she said, shaking her head, "there's really no other choice my friend. Except of course with the supermodels." Dean smirked.

"Oh you think so?" he asked. Suddenly Sam and an old man come bursting into the theater that they were in. They were armed with blood covered wooden stakes.

"Oh... how cute," Gabby said, "I suppose you pulled a fast one on me Moosey. I honestly didn't expect that, but oh well." She snapped a chainsaw murder into existence and set him off after Sammy and the old man, then she gave the two women superhuman strength and sent them after Dean. She watched and waited, suddenly a loud noise from over yonder caught her attention and...

"Oh!" Gabriel exclaimed as she looked down at the wooden stake sticking out of her, now covered in her blood as well.

"That was unexpected," She said as she fell to the ground.

Gabriel waited for five minutes before making the copy of herself disappear.

...

"... and so you see Samsquatch, life will be a lot better for the world if you were ready to accept that Dean will die someday and there will be nothing you can, or should do to bring him back."

"I don't care," Sam said. He sounded tired and just _done_. There were tears in his eyes.

"Just bring him back... Please."

Gabriel looked at him unhappily.

"Alright Sam..." She says slowly, as if she'd change her mind any minute.

She wouldn't though. She couldn't change her mind. Dean's death brought Sam too much pain for her to bear causing him. Something inside of her caused the closest thing to pain she'd felt in all her eternal existence that she could remember. _(Please remember that for Gabriel and Castiel, God basically restarted time and existence but left the choices to the two angels for their part in it.) _

Gabriel snapped her fingers and Dean appeared beside Sam. Relief and gratefulness are the last expressions that Gabriel see on his face before she disappears to contemplate her reaction to Sam's emotional pain.

...

"Why would I react like that?" Gabriel asked the bit of imagination that looked like a sexy men's underwear model. He just dipped another strawberry in chocolate and held it out to her. The best part about being celestial, Gabriel decided, had to be that she could do or think anything with her custom made body and it not effect her. She opened her mouth to accept the strawberry. The model leaned forward as he gave it to her and Gabriel was startled to find that his eyes looked exactly like Samuel Winchester's.

"Dear father," She mumbled, her mouth full of strawberry, "I'm obsessed."

"Yeah, probably."

Gabriel turned around to find Castiel standing there all smug like.

"Ah, Cassy. Decided to finally join the party, eh?"

"So what are you obsessed with this time Gabriel? Another molecular tasting object?" Castiel asked her.

"Yeah, he probably does taste like molecules." Gabriel said, her imagination started up. Quickly Gabriel snapped her fingers. The male model disappeared.

"So... years on earth and I just now get a call from my favorite baby brother/sister? I guess you're a sister now aren't you?"

"Angels are-"

"Yes Castiel. I know. I mean that your vessel is female, so on earth that means your female." Castiel nodded her head but smiled with what looked vaguely like excitement.

"Actually, Father made this body specially for me. It can't be taken away except by Him," she reported. Gabriel smiled widely. For an angel, getting your very own body was a great honor.

"That's great Cassy!"

Castiel stared off into the distance for a moment.

"I have to go now Gabriel, it was nice seeing you again. I have a mission to carry out."

"Good luck," Gabriel said right before Castiel disappeared.

* * *

><p><span>Several years later.<span>

"Sammy." Gabriel popped into Sam's motel room. Sam turned and stared at the blonde.

"Gabriel?" Sam asked incredulously, his jaw had dropped open. Gabriel bit her lip and looked around warily.

"What are you doing here?"

"Are we safe?"

"What?"

"Are. We. Safe," Gabriel said semi irritably. Sam stared at her, unsure of what he should do. He'd only seen or heard from Gabriel a few times after she revealed her true nature as an archangel. He still didn't trust the ex-trickster.

"I suppose that would depend on what you want us to be safe from. I'm safe from hearing whatever is going on in Cas and Dean's room. But other than that, no promises." Gabriel looked around some more and bit her lip again. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet nervously.

"Gabriel... What's wrong? I've never seen you like this," Sam asked. Gabriel looked at him with the closest thing to fear that he'd ever seen in her golden brown eyes. _What's the cause of that fear?_

"Sam..." she started to say, "screw it." Gabriel turned around to leave but Sam jumped up from his spot on his bed and grabbed her arm.

"What. Is. Wrong."

Gabriel groaned in response. _Wait. Was that a groan of pleasure or pa- Ohh..._ Sam felt it. The electric shock tingling up his arm from where he held Gabriel's wrist. He groaned to.

Definitely from pleasure.

Sam forced himself to release Gabriel. He felt cold.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. Gabriel looked terrified but Sam didn't reach out for her; no matter how much it pained him.

"Shit shit shit shit," Gabriel muttered before disappearing.

"What the..?" Sam shook his head and laid back down on his bed.

His dreams were filled with Gabriel that night. Which were, consequently, a better alternative to dreams of Hell.

...

"Gabriel!" Sam called out. The blonde haired, golden-brown eyed angel turned her face to look at him. She looked tired but she smiled anyway. Sam jogged to catch up to her.

"I, uh, got you something," he said when he got to her. He dug in his pocket for a while as Gabriel stood there silently. It struck Sam how unusually she's acting. Finally he he pulled out a big lollipop.

"Cherry flavored."

"Thank you Sam," Gabriel said as she accepted the lollipop.

"I, uh, I had some questions," Sam said. Gabriel nodded as she unwraps her lollipop.

"First of all I guess is a statement. I, uh, forgive you. For the whole killing Dean thing ya know. It took me a while but, um, I'm okay with it now. I've let it go." Relief flooded Gabriel's face and she smiled.

"Second. Are you okay?" Gabriel nodded slowly.

"It's just that you haven't been the same since that night. Which brings me to the next question... What was with that one visit? What was the tingly feeling? Why are you staying away?"

"That's three questions," Gabriel pointed out.

"Okay... will you at least answer them?"

"Not all at once."

"Fine," Sam sighed impatiently, "What was with your visit the other night?"

"I came to talk to you about something."

"About what?"

"That's not the next question."

"Fine! What was the tingly feeling?"

"My grace interacting with your soul."

"What?"

"Not the-"

"Next question. Yeah yeah yeah. Why have you been staying away?"

"So that I didn't have to answer your questions."

"So why have you been answering them? And if you say something that not being part of the original three questions then I'm ripping that lollipop out of your mouth," Sam said, pointing at the lollipop. Gabriel smirked as if she was tempted to try him.

"Because Sammy, I'm tired of staying away from you. It's very taxing on my power."

"Why?"

"For the same reason I came to talk to you the other night Sammykins."

"And what is that?" Sam asked, getting impatient. Gabriel looked off into the distance as if searching for the right words to use.

"A long long time ago," she started, "I made a mistake and was given a price to pay. I've been waiting for years for them to call me up on my debt and they finally have. A most terrible, deadly debt." Sam dreaded what she was about to say. Gabriel turned to look at him.

"Samuel Winchester, the Fates have given me a great weakness. Love."

"I thought that the strongest power in the universe, besides God, was love," Sam said.

"It is, until you make that someone's weakness. For example, you and your brother have a love for each other unparalled to any group of siblings I've met. That makes Dean your greatest asset and your greatest weakness. Like I taught you."

"How does this relate to you?"

"Wow you really can be dense can't you Samsquatch?" Gabriel asks.

"Just answer the question."

"I've been forced to love someone that could very well be the cause of my demise or betrayal. Someone that could be used against me if any of my enemies or brothers found out."

"I like how you categorized your brothers alongside your enemies," Sam interrupted. Gabriel "bitch faced" him. Sam couldn't help but smile.

"They made me fall in love with you Sam. A very dependent, physical love. It makes me physically vulnerable," Gabriel said as she turned to walk away.

"I can only hope to keep you safe." She said looking back at him.

Flutter. She disappeared

* * *

><p>It was another week before Sam saw her again. She appeared in his hotel room (he'd been getting a separate room from Dean and Castiel so he wouldn't have to walk in on them sucking face) looking sick and in pain.<p>

"Sam," She gasped. Sam stood up from his place on his bed and jumped forward just in time to catch her from falling. Joy and warmth spread through his arms into the rest of his body.

"Gabe? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I just. I couldn't stay away."

"Why were you trying to stay away?"

"I thought that maybe I could wean myself off of you, but I couldn't do it. I'm not strong enough."

"What? Why? What's going on?"

"This curse, it's put me in a weakened state. It's made me dependent on you to have power and to be free of pain."

"Pain? You're in pain? Where?" Sam asked as he pulled her towards the bed. He sat down and pulled her onto a sitting position on his lap. Gabriel laid her head on his shoulder.

"Not anymore. I was, but now I'm not." She nuzzled her face into his neck. More warmth spread through his body.

"I'm sorry I got you in this," Gabriel mumbled against his neck.

"You don't hear me complaining," he replied. Gabriel pulled away from his neck to look him in the face. Her golden brown eyes spoke levels of hope and love.

"Sam..." She whispered. Finally Sam couldn't hold out anymore. He moved one hand from where it had been resting on her lower back up to the back of her neck. He pulled her forward into a deep kiss.

At the touch of their lips he felt an intense swirling sensation of something he could only describe as love.

"Gabe," Sam murmured against her lips. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them, and looked right into her perfect eyes. His breathing got faster and he felt a passion that he never had felt before. He pushed deeper into the kiss.

Suddenly Gabriel pulled away. She was smiling.

"That... That was amazing," Sam said breathlessly.

"I can let it all go now." Sam frowned.

"Wait. What?"

"I couldn't help the way I felt about you. It just wasn't something I could control. With this curse, though, both sides would feel a tugging towards the other. But I didn't want you to love me because of something that I had done, so I withheld that part from you.

"It was a pain in the ass, I'll tell you. It was like being pregnant. I got morning sickness and everything. I wanted you to have the choice though, so I dealt with it," Gabriel said.

"So you... you dealt with twice the amount of pain you could have just so I wouldn't be forced to love you?"

"Yeah."

"So that means that if you hadn't of withheld that part from me then you wouldn't have shown up here looking like you were going to faint?"

"Right kiddo. Well... actually wrong. Because there's another problem now."

"What's that?"

"If we aren't together then we are both gonna deal with a whole hell of a lot of pain."

"Oh? How bad of pain?" Sam challenged. Gabriel grimaced and disappeared. Immediately it felt like he'd been run over with a truck. That pain was soon followed by complete and utter depression. That was followed by emptiness and the feeling of having a thousand knives stuck in his body. Sam couldn't breath.

Suddenly the pain all but disappeared and an equally in-pain looking Gabriel appeared. Both gasped for breath, even though Gabriel technically doesn't need air. But Sam still feels like there's a whole in him. He opens his arms and immediately Gabriel fills them, knocking him back onto the bed.

"Were you taking any more than your fair share?" Sam asked, still breathless. And unnaturally sleepy.

"Yeah," Gabriel mumbled into Sam's neck.

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"I'm exhausted."

"Me too."

"Okay," Sam mumbles sleepily.

"Yeah."

They were soon asleep.

Showering was difficult. Over night, the bond between the two got stronger, as did the need to be touching. Gabriel offered to snap him clean, but Sam wanted to feel the water run down his back. Gabriel reluctantly offered to shower with him, but Sam wanted to take it as slowly as they could and felt that he wasn't ready to be naked with her yet.

So that's how Sam found himself showering as quickly as possible, with a splitting headache, and the pained moans of Gabriel outside the shower. She was taking most of the pain so that Sam could shower without having to curl up in a ball.

"You okay?" He would ask every so often.

"Yeah, just hurry up." Was always the reply.

Both of them were extremely relieved when Sam finished. After he was dressed (another difficult situation that required a lot of fumbling and not looking) they fell back onto the bed.

"Next time I'm just snapping you clean and shaved," Gabriel sighed as she curled up against Sam's side, head on his chest.

"Yeah, that would be good."

They laid in silence for a few minutes.

"What are we going to tell Dean and Castiel?" Sam finally asked. As if on cue, someone started knocking on their door.

"Gabe?" Sam said. Gabriel knew what Sam was asking of her. She snapped her hands and the door unlocked.

"It's open," They both yell at the same time. Dean walks in, his arm around Castiel, and freezes. Castiel smiles at the sight of them but Dean looks confused.

"What the hell?" Dean asked.

"Guess again," Gabriel said with a lazy smirk.


	2. Happily Ever Answers

Castiel understood perfectly once everything was explained, but Dean was still untrusting of Gabriel. But over the days afterward, he observed them together and, with Castiel's assistance, made peace with it.

Gabriel decided that she had no reason, what so ever, to get out of bed unless food, showers, or important hunting business that required Sammy was involved. This was perfectly fine with Sam who was content to lie in bed with his laptop and with Gabriel all day. From there he could do any amount of research that didn't require going out into the public, and anything that his computer didn't provide him with, Gabriel could. And if Gabriel couldn't provide him with the information... he sent Dean and Castiel out to find it. Dean was quite irritated this, but kept quite because apparently Castiel promised him rewards if he did it without biting Gabriel's head off.

Eventually, Sam and Gabriel stopped caring about boundaries because it was a lot easier on both of them if Gabriel could shower with Sam, who still refused to just be snapped clean.

One such day of just laying in bed, they had nothing to do. They didn't have a case and so Sam didn't have to do any research. So Gabriel and Sam just laid, curled up together. Sam laid on his side with his arms around Gabriel. Gabriel laid with Sam's arm underneath her neck and one of his legs in between hers. One hand cushioned her head and the other rested on Sam's bare chest. One of Sam's hands played with her long golden locks, twisting it in between his fingers then smoothing it out and repeating.

They just laid like that in silence for a good portion of an hour.

"Why did the Fates choose me Gabriel?" Sam finally asked. He'd pondered it for a while.

"They're the Fates," Gabriel said nonchalantly, "maybe they knew we'd be perfect for each other." Sam looked into Gabriel's eyes before giving her the bitch face.

"Fine," Gabriel sighed, "it was because I already loved you, I just didn't _need _you, so they thought that this would be a good way to teach me a lesson. I don't know," Gabriel finished with a rush.

"You already loved me?"

"Yes Moosey, don't be so impressed with yourself. It was _fate_." Sam smiled and looked thoughtful for a minute.

"When you did Changing Channels and the never ending Tuesdays, was that only to teach me and Dean lessons?" Sam finally asked. Gabriel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You're always so thoughtful... no. I did it to teach myself too."

"Did you know, back then?" Sam asked. Gabriel hesitated to think about it. She'd always known that she was going to love him.

"Yeah, deep down inside of me I think I did. That's why I did Changing Channels, to teach you and Dean to play your rolls, and to remind me to play mine. And then the never ending Tuesdays to remind me not to get attached to you."

"All the while having fun torturing me."

"Well I gotta get entertainment some how Sammykins," Gabriel teased, reaching up with one hand and pinching his cheek.

"Well how about I teach you a lesson," Sam said, leaning down so his face was mere centimeters. Gabriel's pupils were full blown.

"I think I would like that Professor Sam," She replied. Sam smiled.

"You don't have to play your roll," Sam whispered, "and you definitely need to get attached to me. Because you need me for something. Would you like to know what that is?"

"Yes Professor."

"You need me for this," Sam murmured, leaning forward the last several centimeters to connect their lips. Sam kissed her deeply, then pulled back and moved his kisses to her neck. Gabriel moaned with pleasure at the contact and melted to Sam's touch.

When Dean saw them later, he was glad that he hadn't walked in that time that he had wanted to.

And they lived as happily ever after as Sam Winchester could live.

I mean, Gabriel didn't end up on the ceiling so that has to count for something.

Right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End! Hope you loved it!<strong>_


End file.
